Minecraft the fight
by yay784
Summary: on hold
1. Chapter 1

I quickly close the door before the arrow pierced my back. I grab and axe out of my inventory blessed by the god Jerome. Then I barge through the door and threw it at the skeleton and picked it back up. Stupid I thought and then I shut the door and locked because my brother was already in the house. I then laid on the bed trying to find comfort in lying on a very expensive bed. I thought about the fantasy of a world out there where there were no monsters. Legends say that place was called earth.

I open my eyes and smell the smell of bread baking my brother Jonathan already woke up ugh I thought then I went to the mines to start the day's work. I start in a new strip mine and start to dig away at the smooth stone surface in hope of finding rare materials. I keep on doing the labor when I hit it diamonds. I run down the mine and grab one of the last blessed pickaxe from the god mine sheep and break the diamonds. Twenty-seven diamonds I then store them in a chest that actually went down to the real chest underneath.

"Jason" my brother calls its night he must have been out farming because his face was muddy from picking wheat. I then grab a piece of bread and sit on the table ans start to attack it.

I then start my daily walk. Suddenly something exploded somewhere inside the forest there was a war going on they were soon going to get in the middle of it. For some reason something made me climb on top of the tree. There was some kind of bow sitting there. What dah then the tree started to burn. I start to pick up the bow and fire it as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with the smell of fire. How the then before I can say it I put the pieces of the puzzle together and figure out what happened. I somehow survived the smoke inhalation and got knocked out. The fire was dying I quickly remember the house I turn around but it's gone. A flash goes through my mind and I try to remember but suddenly it's gone. I go try to salvage from the wreckage of the house and found food and some pickaxes along with my lucky diamond axe. I then start away knowing that my brother is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

I start to set up camp when I start to hear the familiar hissing of a creeper and the rattling of skeletons. *thump* an arrow hits a block of wood next to me. I turn around. A spider jockey appeared out of the dark mist that was surrounding me how I thought then it shoots again this time scraping my arm. I throw my axe but I wasn't so lucky this time it hit the spider instead. I curse and start to b*itch slap the slap the skeleton to death then an arrow flew through the mist and killed it. Then the ground started to shake and then it came back alive. What the I start to say then I'm knocked out.

I wake up with a huge head ache and found that I'm in a village. I start to get up but doing it was too hard. I must have been being monitored because the next thing I knew a nurse came through the door. She asked a lot of questions one of them was who are you and where did you come from but I answered none of them.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with a huge head ache and found that I'm in a village. I start to get up but doing it was too hard. I must have been being monitored because the next thing I knew a nurse came through the door. She asked a lot of questions one of them was who are you and where did you come from but I answered none of them.

Then a slip of paper goes through the door and into my hand it says the gods have declared war against the mobs you have been chosen as a leader. I quickly throw the note into the fire and watch it burn. Why me I thought as I tried to get comfortable and start to think. I still remembered that day when I got my axe. I package arrived with a note with this same hand writing I cherished this axe ever since. It was the only memory of my brother that I have left besides the rest of the food. When I finally fall asleep I started to dream.

**Please review next chapter about what...**


	5. The gods

I start to dream that the gods are in front of me. Then they start to ask me things until one question snaps me out of my head ache. Do you still have your axe? I pull it out then the gods ask which weapon do you want and then a golden axe appeared so did a diamond sword. I start to finally take this in seriously this cant be a dream I thought. I start to say "I want ….."


	6. Sleeping Beauty

" … the golden axe." Then I wake up. I check my inventory and there it is. All the enchants were on the axe. There was also so a note it said thank you for choosing dat axe and then the note crumpled as soon as I finished reading it. I start to walk out of the hospital when I remember the note there is war. I take out my brand new axe and put it on my belt. There was a papers everywhere who knew that this world can have so much people who would want to read this. I start to finally go over my shock and read the paper. The general is here to help us in the war. He is currently in the hospital taking his nap like sleeping beauty and relaxing like a lazy butt hole. Then the note ended. I ripped it in shreds and threw it into the recycle can then I went to the inn. I barged in and looked around. It most have been noon because everyone was eating lunch so I ordered a sandwich with water. I sat down and some tough guy said, "nice for you to come… sleeping beauty." Everyone started to crack up I just sat there waiting for what to happen next but nothing came so I just finished my meal.

At 1:00pm the whole town knew that I was awake the news spread like a wild fire just like the one… that killed my brother. I still couldn't believe that he was now dead another memory in my life.


	7. The axe

I start to walk to the forest when someone threw a rock at me I don't know what made me do it but I threw my axe at the rock there was a blinding light then it stopped the rock go incinerated. Then I remember the axe has all the enchantments possible so I pick it up and hold it on my right hand then I start to walk again. Ugh people are wasting my dam time so I start to jog a little quicker into the trees to get some food. I draw my old axe because I know it will destroy any animal I manage to hit with my new axe. I throw it at a brown bunny and then I heard a *thump* again. Ugh then the I start to let the golden axe go in motion and hit the same spider jockey that somehow survived the light then I notice this time it brought reinforcements. Twenty wither and regular skeletons were marching towards me. I swing my axe back and forth but it looked like it was doing nothing at all. So I start to b*itch slap them to death like the first night I met the dam skeleton and it seemed to work finally the horde died and it was me and the skeleton. It cursed and drew out a obsidian blade and swings it at me in one quick movement. I start to attack it with my axe but then the dam skeleton disappeared. I notice that I found my way to a creaky palace that had vines all around it. I start to walk forward.


	8. 75 view special or chapter

A giant stone fell to the ground with some type of writing on it. It was too faded to read but by the looks of it, it looked like a gravestone. I suddenly felt an evil smell in the air and suddenly I knew this was bad. I decide to set up camp and go in tomorrow. I quickly go to sleep in the dark moon light. I start to dream that I'm with the gods again. Wait I am with the gods again. What is it this time? Only two gods step forward. Suddenly a gold helmet from Noochm and a diamond chestplate from Bajancandian appear in my inventory then I wake up just like last time. I put on the armor and start to walk inside I start to eat some bread then I start to walk to the mossy castle of "doom". Inside looks like a trash can made just for troll. There even a sign that says problem. With the troll face on it too whatever that came from I think looking at another thing looks like creeper s*hit along with creeper urine. Disgusting I think as I wrinkle my nose in disgust.


	9. Chapter 9

I turn around because my sixth sense told me too and a creeper was about to explode instead I throw my axe to silence it. That didn't happen s*it I say so then I throw myself away. My axe clangs to the floor the blast almost killed me along with the build but the armor let me live. I was grateful for the present now I need to get to the top of the tower. I start to climb the vines now that I notice that there are no longer any stairs up like the creeper destroyed all the stairs like creepers break all the stairs in it radius all kills nothing else. Then another stair murder appeared I quickly climb up the vines and hope it doesn't see me even though the creeper had no arms to climb up my heart was pounding loud. It disappeared around the corner and I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. Then something happened someone in the shadows threw a rock then the creeper came back this time looking up. For some reason it was able to climb the vines now it was getting closer. I swore under my breath. I climb quicker and quicker until I reach a room of mist. Before I can but the puzzle together the creeper comes on top. Suddenly my mind clicks. I jump off the edge before anything could happen and run in another random direction.


	10. 100 view special

It has been a few days since the mossy castle. I was still scared from the experience of the creeper almost killing me. What happen if all the creepers were like that in the war questions kept on sprouting inside my head as I kept on walking to find a big town. I walked for a few more hours then I hit a town. But it was taken over. What happened I thought as I kept looking through the town. I finally start to look for useful stuff that I would need on my adventure. After three hours of searching I found ten aspirins, two candied apples, three small bottles of Claritin clear, and a first aid kit that I don't know why anyone wouldn't take with them when they tried to run form the destruction of this place. I mean like let's face the facts a least one person has to escape right. I start my way to a torn down house that looked ransacked by enderman. Yup I thought all the furniture was gone except for this clock that said don't touch this. My curiosity got to me anyway so I touched it and suddenly a trapdoor opened and I start my way down. Dam my backpack is starting to get heavy but it still felt good to know that I have some supplies and medicine to use if I'm injured or have a cold. I take a look inside. There was a huge medicine cabinet with tons of supplies. I grab a week worth of canned food and some more aspirins along with some antibiotic and painkillers and finally a box of hot chocolate instant that looked well overdue to me to trade. Hmm funny nothing in this town had a single thing with an expire date. I start to climb out when I hear a screech from above the basement. I quickly close the trapdoor and start to panic. Could rumors be true could it really be happening I then wait then the screech came closer. Yep the rumor is true then I start to be as quiet as I can. I fall asleep.


	11. 150 view special

Weeks have passed since that… that… happened. Stop it Jason you said you wouldn't talk about it. I start to collect some berries and stumble upon a road with a sign fifty yards away. I sprint to it in a hurry hoping to find a place to stay. The sign read trader Bob's village with a crooked happy face on it. I start to walk down the road and pick some nuts while I'm at it. Suddenly a crew of zombies come out each carrying iron armor and stone axes. One said, "Brains" and it charged forward with two others. The rest charged behind them. I grabbed my axes the golden one in my right and the diamond one in my left and went dual style. I blocked and hacked until they all died. By the end of it I was soaked in sweat and was sticky to the core. I picked up all of their armor and started on my way to trader Bob's village.

I reach a clearing with a real living village. I throw all the gear I didn't need including my hot chocolate on the counter. I said, "What can I get for this." The clerk threw a huge wad of cash that looked more than enough but I kept my mouth shut and took it and left. I started to go through the things I could buy. All of them looked worth it but which one. I take off my golden hat and put it in my inventory because it was cooking my head. I did the same for my chestplate but I kept it ready at a moment's notice. I walk through the town and stopped by a bakery. It reminds me deeply of my brother so I went inside and bought a muffin. It tasted just like my brothers homemade muffins. He liked blue berry and I like banana muffins. It was just always like that even though most of the things I like he liked. I walked around until I saw a stable with a horse including a wagon and it said cheap. The horse looked really sturdy, but troubled with the wagon. I bought it for about half of my cash. I start to put on my gear and started to think of a fine name for my horse. I think about it over and over again until I come upon a name I liked. I decide Titan is a good name so I start calling him that and he responds. I give him an apple to munch on and start to I go back to buy a ton of apples and four blankets and a pillow. I lay two blankets in the wagon and two on my horse. I start to sleep.

**This part has been added for the 150****th**** view special.**

I wake up with an ache in my back but I'm fine so I start to head toward the sunset. I start to pick up speed I didn't even feel it until the wind hit me. I quickly made Titan to slow down and take it down a notch I think he thought I said take down Notch, but he slowed down because I told him to slow down. He started to look at me like I was crazy and soon I was looking back at him the same way because he thought I was crazy. I quickly hand him an apple and that calmed him down a lot more than looking at him with the same bad look on his face that told me that I was crazy just like some stranger. I start back down the road. This time a sniper scraped my arm. Sitting right next to it was my best friend the skeleton jockey. The guy jumped from the spider and pulled out twin blades. I drew out my axes and we started to fight. I hacked and slashed and even parried then something weird happened I threw my axe at its blade and he snapped. His ribs everything was broken. I took his blades as a trophy or as an object to sell and looked at a piece of paper. It was too dark to read so I stowed it away for later when the sun was bright and sunny. I ride to another town this time it looks like an army city. I go to sign up for the army because I know I will not let the mobs take this land without me saying something about it. I dash and worm my way through crowds. I walk inside and the air was stuffy but it was worth it. I walk briskly to a sign up secretary so I could sign up. She shoved a paper in to my hands that said please sign here. I shoved it back even harder. She shoves another piece of paper. It said what you want to go with. It said I.I.A.H I immediately think it means I'm in a whole then she grabs it back and crosses it out and she gives it back. The rest say Calvary, Infantry, Sea team, Sniper, and G.P. I mark G.P out of curiosity and throw it back. I quickly make sure I made the right choice. Sni… nope Sea and Infantry nope Calvary well I haven't been good with Titan yet so nope. "Please take your weapon from the rack please." Then she turned around doing something else.

I surprise her by bringing out my axes and walking forward. I quickly am put on a bench to wait. "You know G.P means god power, right" someone says form behind me. I just nod and rethink my plan. Opps what have you got yourself mixed into Jason. Someone calls me up so I dash out. The ref. says "fight!" and we begin I switch my axes because I know my golden axe will kill him. I swing at him he doesn't even move. I hit his armor square on he doesn't even flinch. He smiles evilly. He says, "My turn" then turns to strike. He does a 360 spin and before he can attack I kick him on the foot. He then flinches. I keep on kicking the foot until he puts his hand in a stop symbol I stop. He signals the ref. and the fight was over. The ref. gave me a badge and told me that "you're in" then he motions for the next person to come and fight.

**Cliff hanger this is 1000 words please appreciate the time needed for this. **


	12. 222 Special

The fighter's P.O.V

**222 special! :D**

Wait for a few seconds to past and let my breath come out. I was just fighting my brother. I walk outside. My brother is joining the army with me. He doesn't even know that I am his brother. I buy a pumpkin pie to sit down. I start to listen to gossip. I start to polish my spear blessed from the god of war Ares. I don't know why he chose me but I know one thing. He thinks I got potential and he wants me to be a general in the army. I walk outside licking my fingers because I just couldn't resist the great taste of the pumpkin. I throw my plate in the trash and rent a room in an inn called Pie Palace and it showed a picture of delicious pumpkin pie. I walk in and see my brother again and know that he was drawn by the pictures and the words to rent a room. I took a key and threw some cash on the table. Questions start to get jumbled in my head and fly everywhere. How did my brother get here and expectantly this town. Why of all towns he chose to go to it is this one. I jump into the bed and take a nap. I wake up just in time for dinner. It was steak served with gravy and a baked potato. The moment I touched it I regretted it. It stung. They should have told me that it was scorching hot but oh well too late. I wait a few minutes then I start to devour it. I left a tip at the table and went out for an evening walk.

Jason's P.O.V

Ouch I thought as I quickly forget about the tongue burn. They should have told me it was hot I leave then start out on a nice evening walk. Someone a few tables ahead of me had the same idea too. Soon I was walking down the market browsing their "wonderful" goods. I walk back to the inn and there it is that guy I fought at the arena. It looked like he bought iron boots because he sure was walking a lot slower than before. I take my mind off him and order a de cafe coffee. I go to my room that was shared with someone else with a brimming and steaming mug of coffee and take a sip. The coffee warmed and toasted my inside that I felt like I needed a cold shower. I walk to my bed and guess who comes in. the guy I fought in the arena. The next day I go back to the war tryouts and find a giant list of who is what rank. Surprisingly I reached general I walk outside to the equipment rack which had about anything. I look around and notice a sign. It broke down what rank can choose what. It said I could take anything from the supply closet and the rack.

Jonathan's P.O.V

Look at the sign of the ranks break down. I made general. I stroll along when a name catches my eye. It said Jason and seems to me that we are now equal. I sigh and move to the weapon rack. I choose two spear sharpeners along with ten fire starter along with a bit more survival things. I run through my mental list. Coffee beans, peppers, cooking oil, matches, a knife, a cooking knife, three throwing knives, and one heavy one, check. I start to stroll back to my room and pack it in my pack. A piece of paper was lying on my bed. I chuckle they seemed to have tracked down so many things about us. I read it and it says that we would be heading out tomorrow. I grab a bit of cash to go to the market. Eggs and preservers, done. I go to my room and crack the eggs. I turn a stick clockwise and kept on adding a little bit of oil every time it ran out. Lastly I put the preservers in and put it in my backpack along with a pack of salt. I buy some bread and start to munch on it with my homemade butter. That was my mistake. My brother came walking in a moment later. "Where did you get that", he asked when he saw the yellow butter. I reply, "It's homemade." Then I hand him a slice. He quickly gobbles it down along with me. I start to say something but he silences me and quickly lies down on the bed, I do too. Soon I find myself inside the darkness of sleep. Notch gets up from his royal throne that appears to be made out of gold. He gives me a spear. It was made with a light hammer, forged into hardness and light as a feather. It also had the ability to shine light in an area around the user, even during thunder.

**Thanks for reading and I'm Excepting bios please note that i might cut off some stuff so it won't have to much detail thanks**

**P.S the OCs are going to be accepted for a short amount of time please review **


	13. Chap um I lost track so 2034890232

** Sorry for the late update if you are still with me. I'm sorry I typed the wrong thing last time but on with the show I really want people submit some for the story because I suck with names and all that stuff.**

Jason's P.O.V

I walk towards the military camp. It is packed with tons of people. They were everywhere. There was a war cry in the distance. A black smith pulled me over. He said "we need to fix your axes up a bit." I describe him an idea. This blacksmith must be special because he whipped it up in a flash. I thank him and he says "anytime." I walk away thinking about the new ability. I can now cause mini holes and earthquakes to throw enemies off. I sprint towards the field and swing my axe at the mobs. They were going to invade.

I tab my axe on the ground a random crater appears and a couple of them fall in. Some spiders climbed out of the giant hole and got back into line. I hacked and threw until I felt hot and sticky. Our lines got beaten and beaten over again. Suddenly the fighter stepped in and changed the battle he tapped his spear and the sun suddenly appeared and started to roast all the mobs they started to retreat. The spider stood there blinded by the sun rays. That's when doom's day came a wither with a squad of wither skeletons came in. A dragon roared from behind us. I look around the ender dragon and a squad of endermen came in with in. That's when the real fight started. There was purple dust and black smoke everywhere. The human side retreated up to high land. A group of archers fired and fired again but it wouldn't even make scratch in the skeletons. I quickly charge back into battle. The fighter seemed to had the same ideas as me so me charged in as partners. He jabbed with his spear and I swung with my axe. We acted as team destroying the army. I retired to my room after a hard day of fighting. I sigh, tommorow would be hard to. I go down to the blacksmith to see whats up. I remember my blades when I see an obsidian hammer. I grab them out and start to hammer them myself. After a hour or so they are back to new. It felt light and I quickly knew why the skeleton favored the weapon. Tommorow is a big day I thought. I was going to have to recruit a team of four. I don't know who to choose. I sink down in frustation.

The next day I groggily wake up and look at the sun. I walk through the tavern with new energy. I walk briskly into a wall and I guy helps straighten me. I thank him and I talk to him while enjoying a big mug of coffee and scrambled eggs, delicous. I walk though a stream of people I was already sweating knowing I soon needed to pick a team. I walk pass of group of warriors but none of them look my style. I then see the fighter he looks like he made general too. I walk around and finally bring it on myself to ask him to join my team. Instead I don't I bump into someone that looks well built and strong. He carrying two dual swords. "want to join my team.", I say. He says" sure." I give him a slip of paper and write a note saying he was part of my team and that they should let him past or chop, chop. I walk all the was across town to the training center. I start to take out my axes but instead something makes me pick up my obsidian blades. I try to throw the moment it hit the dummie it appears in my hand again and now there was a gold sword sticking in its stomach a few seconds later it disapered.

I walk to the tavern and take a hot shower after three hours of using my blades. I put them on the sides of my belt then I put my axes on my back. I jog toward the wall and see a army of spiders climbing over it. I throw the obsidian blades which find their mark quickly enough and turn in to gold swords. I draw my axes and yell a war cry. I throw my blades back and forth and fling my axes. Then I see three skeletons jockeys holding blades that looked like mine. I throw them but their blades are thrown at mine. Suddenly a reaper comes up and swings it's hoe yes hoe and takes off one of the skeletons heads. It suddenly disappeared but the body was still there, at least with out the head. I run inside the building for cover and a sword was sticking from the door when I looked. I hear boom and see the north tower go up in flames. I run the my room to get everything I need and start to dig my way under the wall. The fighter seemed to have the same idea so we both do in the same hole. I start to clog the rest of the whole back up not before a girl jumps in while being chased my a zombie in full diamond armor wielding a crazy looking obsidian broad sword. As soon as he raises it, it gets stuck to the roof. I stick my sword in his belly and take the diamond armor and put it in my pack. I tossed the blade to the girl then me and the fighter start to dig away. The girl whips out a shovel and starts digging away at the earth. It started to get stuffy but finally we dig off a cliff.

**Cliffhanger how do you feel. This is about a thousand words and a really over due 250 special what will happened when they dig off a cliff who will know well me of course butt yeah found out next time on ****_Minecraft the fight_****. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I need especially the girls it will be excepted on my Bio and other stuff story I will notify anyone who submits anything if the charcter is in or not and why. **


	15. Um not a chapter (:

**STORY ON PAUSE PLEASE SUBMIT A O.C THANKS FOR THE HELP**


End file.
